defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Darrias Greydawn
Darrias (birth-name Darrias Harald Greydawn) born and raised within the boundaries of Wetlands among as well men as dwarves which would explain his dwarvish dialect when speaking common but also his knowledge of the dwarvish language. Personality "A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he would rather have good neighbors and rulers than evil ones. Still, he's not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way." Darrias has a mix personality as he is rude in his ways during this period and during the other he is little mr. Sunshine. In battle he is as honorable as he is dishonorable and would both let the enemy pick his or her weapon up in battle as he would resort to dirty tricks. His usual mood is grumpy and dark though once you truly are a friend of his he will meet you with a smile and a laugh instead of a frown and a grunt. Appearance Biography Early Life The family Greydawn resided far away from anyone else in Wetlands having their own source of food and shelter due to their location and independent living they stayed out of most conflict the zone got into and remained generally un-phased by ruler changes over the land, it was only during the occasional visits to the closest small town that Darrias got to know what was going on in the world. Knowing that a secluded life like the one he had wasn't any good for him he said farewell to his family at a young age and traveled to the city of Stormwind with a dream of a more interesting and better life. Darrias traveled alongside an old family friend by the name Marcus, he had been residing in his family home along with them. He worked on the farm as a blacksmith, making horseshoes and more. They took a horse, wagon, some food, clothes, supplies and hit the road. Stormwind, a new home The transition from being a simple boy at a farm in the middle of nowhere to being a boy in the middle of a great city was huge. There were people everywhere he turned his eyes, when he had looked around on his farm at home he had seen nothing else than the crops, animals and an endless wasteland. Marcus had been a blacksmith on the farm and a blacksmith was what he wanted to continue being so he set up a shop in the Kingdom of Stormwind, Darrias was to be his apprentice for where else would he go? Business in Stormwind rolled on as usual, they got commissioned to do things for the local townspeople, some farmer from Elwynn Forest, one or two adventurers or the occasional Stormwind soldier. This was indeed a much more interesting life than the life he had been living at the farm. He even had some friends here, his only friend back at the farm had been called Willy the Horse, who actually... Was a horse. Enlistment When walking the streets of Stormwind Darrias stumbled upon a man sitting in the opening of a tent with the Stormwind lion adorned flags all around. Work in progress.